Thank God for Alcohol
by Amber1989
Summary: Bella just got out of a broken marriage. She gets drunk, and meets a sexy cop. Read and see what happens Story hopefully better than summary. Please read! All human. A little OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing about Twilight.

**Prologue:**

Bella is 24 and just finalized her divorce to Mike Newton, her high school sweetheart. After walking in on him with his best man from their wedding, Eric York, in a very compromising position she packed up and moved into an apartment in Port Angeles.

She is a high school English teacher at the high school there. Her best friend, and only friend, is Angela Weber. Between Mike and work she didn't have very much time for friends, now that Mike was out of the picture she had lots of time but no friends. Angela is married to Ben and Ben is friends with Mike, so my life is full of free time.

Edward Mason is 25 and never married unless his job counts. He is a 3rd shift police officer at PAPD (Port Angeles Police Department) which works perfectly for him. His friends from the force are Emmit and Jasper, they have been his friends since he joined the force 3 years ago. They are the closes he's ever had to brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight.

**Chapter 1**

I finally have all my boxes move upstairs in my apartment. Now I have to unpack. Great! Good thing I still have 2 months before school starts back up and I have to go back to work.

After hours of unpacking I decided that I wanted to go out to have a drink and since Angela is busy I decided to go alone. I grab a baby blue sweater with a scoop neck, a new mini skirt, and a random bra and panties. Who cares what they look like? It's not like anybody will see them. I take a quick shower and put on some eye liner and lip gloss and am good to go.

I call a cab and go outside to wait for it. Once it was there I slide into the back seat and tell him the address of the club I want to go to. When we pull up I see there is a rather long line. I walk to the end of the line to wait. After a few seconds I hear someone calling my name. I look around then figure there must be another Bella close.

"Bella Swan is that you?" A high pitched voice said from my right side.

I look over and see a pixie like figure and a very tall model like girl walking towards me. "Yes, I am sorry but how do you know me?" I ask.

"Alice Cullen, Forks High. Remember me?" she looked disappointed.

I just remembered. "Alice, Edwards step sister and Rosalie Hale. Right?"

"Why don't we talk inside?" Rosalie said.

"Yeah, why are you in line anyway? Come with us." Alice said and dragged me up to the front of the line. They smiled to the bouncer and he let us in as easy as that. Followed by a few 'hey what the hell' coming from the people in line.

"So, what happened to you over the years?" Alice asked me while we was waiting for the bartender to get our drinks.

"Well, I got married to Mike, walked in on him with Eric York in our bed together, got a divorce, and moved back here."

Their mouthes were wide in shock. "Oh my god!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"I am so sorry." Alice said sincerely.

"What about you guys?" I ask trying to direct the attention away from me.

"Well, Jasper and I are still together. We decided to get married about a year ago." Alice said.

"What about you, Rosalie?" I ask.

"Please call me Rose and do you remember Emmet from school he was in Edward's class?" she asked.

"Yeah, the really tall muscular guy" I say.

"Well, Edward set me up with him about 2 years ago and we really hit it off. He has asked me to marry him like a million times, but I keep telling him no."

"Wow! Why?" I say.

"She's a commitment phobe." Alice says.

"Am not, I just am not ready yet." Rose says defending herself.

I look at the table and saw our drinks were here and swallowed it all in one gulp.

"Look at you." Rose says, "Let's follow her lead"

Alice calls to the bartender that we want 6 shots of Southern Comfort. He complies with it and brings us 9 and saw one round is on him. "Thanks" I say as Alice pays.

We all drink them down fast. "I am a huge light-weight" I say.

"It's okay, I will make sure you get home" Alice says. "Where do you live anyways?"

I told her where I lived and the directions before I got too trashed to remember.

We drank and talked a lot more before I noticed that it was almost 3 in the morning. "I need to get home. It's late" I say.

"Okay, I will call you a cab." Rose says.

"Give me your phone." Alice demands. I give it to her. She hands it back and says "I put mine and Rose's number in there. You better call us in the morning or I will stop by."

"Okey-dokey" I slur in through my drunkiness.

"You cab is waiting outside." Rose said.

I pull them both in a hug and say good-bye to them both. I start to stumble to the door when I feel Rose grab my arm to help me outside. "Make sure you call us or else I will have my boyfriend find out you address and we will track you down." she threatens.

"I will.... and thanks Rosie-Posie. I am glad I met up with you two. I miss having good friends." she hugs me, tells the driver my address, and shuts my door.

The taxi pulls up along my apartment, I pay him, and then get out. I stumble and giggle all the way to my door, only to notice that I didn't have my keys. Great.

In my drunk mind I decided to climb up the fire escape to get in through the window in my bathroom. I get up there open my bathroom window because my other window was locked. It is a very small window but I was drunk and figured I could fit in.

I somehow get myself lodged in the window. I am stuck! I keep trying to wiggle my way through until I heard a rip. My skirt is no longer a skirt. It is temporarily just a blanket to cover my underpants. I just start giggling when I hear someone say behind me "Don't move!" I am freaking at this point. What do I do? Who is this guy?

"Stay right where you are!" the mystery guy says.

"Don't worry I am stuck! I am not going anywhere" I say. "I locked myself out of my apartment. I will give you whatever you want if you help me get out."

"I am going to need identification mam." he says.

"Why?" I stupidly ask. Remember I am drunk.

"I am with the PAPD."

"Oh... well I threw my purse inside. It's in the tub."

"Well mam, let's try to pull you out then" he says. "I am going to try pulling on your hips to get you loose." I feel a shock as his cold hands on my bare skin. He pulls but I don't budge.

"It's not going to work" I say.

"Well, I am going to go inside and try to pull you in" he says.

"Wait! You can't get in. I don't have a key."

"It's okay mam, I don't need one"

"Okay but hurry." I say. I hear him climbing back down the stairs.

A few minutes later my bathroom light switches on and I see him. He looks god-like. But I am drunk so maybe I just have my beer goggles on. He stands there a minute looking at me.

"I am going to try and pull you in" he says bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Okay, I am ready." Once again I feel his ice cold hands through my sweater.

"On the count of three suck in a breath and try to wiggle" He says "One.. Two... Three" The I suck in and start to wiggle. I fell myself coming through the window. He falls backward with me on top of him.

I blush at how good it fells to be on him. "Have you been drinking mam?" I blush an even deeper shade of red.

"Yes. A lot." I say then my face turns scarlet when I realize that I am still on top of him. I start to get up and realize I am standing in my underwear. Oh crap! "Can you excuse me to get my robe?"

"Urm.. Sure." He say after he realized I caught him staring.

I walk into my bedroom and throw my robe on and walk into the living room where he now was. I was a few feet away from him and tripped. It was either my clumsiness or the alcohol, which I don't know. A was waiting to hit the ground when I felt two strong arms around my waste.

He stays holding on until I was stable on my feet. Once he let go, I found my voice. "Thanks."

"Your welcome mam."

"Please call me Bella."

"Okay Bella, I need to get going. If you need me again you know the number?"

"911?" He start laughing.

"That one will work." He says while walking towards the door.

"Thank you. I really appreciate everything..."

"No problem. Now go to sleep." I nod and he walks off.

Please Review! I want to know what you think. If I get a few reviews I will update again tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I wish I did own Twilight, but I don't :(

**Previously:**

"Okay Bella, I need to get going. If you need me again you know the number?"

"911?" He start laughing.

"That one will work." He says while walking towards the door.

"Thank you. I really appreciate everything..."

"No problem. Now go to sleep." I nod and he walks off.

**Chapter 2**

**Bella's POV**

I woke up this morning with a killer headache. I went into the kitchen grabbed some Tylenol and a glass of water and walked into my living room.

_Ring! Ring!_

I walked to my cell and answered, "Hello."

"Girl you sound terrible." Who is this?

"That's exactly what I love to hear when I first wake up."

I hear a pixie-like laugh. It's Alice. "What's your plans for today?" she asks.

"After my headache is gone I was wanting to get a tattoo" I say.

"Cool! We defiantly want to come."

"We?"

"Rose and I." Alice says

"Okay, I need to get dressed. Do you want to meet me at Sharper Image in like a hour and a half?"

"Yep" she popped the p " We will be there."

"Bye Alice"

"See ya Bella."

I flipped my phone closed and walked into my bedroom, grabbed some clothes and went into the shower. While in there my memories from last night came back to me. I got stuck in the window, some god-like cop got me out, and saw me in my panties. Great! You just have to love my life! I will defiantly not be telling Alice and Rose this.

After I was clean and clothed I went outside and got into my old chevy truck and went to get my tattoo. I got there and saw they beat me hear.

"Hey Bella." Rose said wrapping me up in a tight hug. "How was last night?"

"Hey guys, and not so good."

They laughed. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing" they said at the same time.

"Okay." Inside joke I guess and I let it drop.

"What can I help you lovely ladies with today?" a bald middle aged guy covered with tattoos asks.

"Well, I don't have an appointment, but I was wanting a small daisy tattooed on my ankle." I tell him.

"Luckily for you, I can do that now. I have a little free time. Let me draw it up. How big are you talkin?"

"Like the size of a quarter."

"You are really going to do it?" Alice asks.

"Yep." I pop the p.

At the beginning of my tattoo I started to freak a little. It was a good thing Rose and Alice were there to talk to me to keep me distracted, otherwise I probably would have chickened out. We talked for like 45 minutes when he said he was done.

"That's gonna be 50 dollars" he tells me once I finished looking at it.

I get into my purse and pull out 70 and give it to him. "Thank you very much." I say

"You are very welcome and I couldn't help but notice you aren't wearing a ring. Would you wanna go on a date sometime?"

Ew! Be nice, he did you a favor. "I appreciate the offer, but I just got a divorce. I am not planning on dating for a long time. Sorry, but seriously thanks for the tattoo." I give him a small smile, then walk out with Rose and Alice.

We get out the door and the start laughing very loudly. "What's so funny?" I ask for the second time today.

"That was hilarious" Alice says in between giggles. Their laughter was contagious, I couldn't help myself but to join.

"Okay. Seriously though. Want to go out for a drink with us again tonight?" Rose asks.

"I'd love to." I say

"Yay! Is it too soon in our relationship to invite myself over and play Bella Barbie with you?" Alice asks

Bella Barbie? Well what the hey, "sure, why not."

"Since it's only 3 why don't we go out for lunch then we can run home and get our clothes and meet you at your house." Rose says

"Okay, where are we going to lunch?" I ask

"Pizza hut?" Alice asks.

"Okay. I will meet you guys there." Then I walk to my truck, start it up and head to Pizza Hut.

Once inside we found a booth and Alice says "I have to ask you something" to me.

"Umm... okay, what is it?"

"Well, you know how Jasper is a cop right?" I nod my head. I know coming. "On his radio last night I heard that a white drunk female got stuck in a window. In your apartment building."

"Yes, that was me." I say then blush ferociously. "I locked myself out and tried to climb in my window and got stuck."

I can see that they are trying very hard to hold in their laughter. "It's okay, you can laugh." I say and they start giggling.

"Okay. Well tonight Jasper, Emmet, and Edward are off and they might join us later tonight." Alice says as the our pizza comes to our table.

We eat and talk until we are stuffed. When the waitress comes over with the bill Alice hands her her credit card without even glancing at the bill.

"I can pay for my share." I say

"Well.... how about I pay for this one, then Rose pays for the next one, then you can pay for the one after that." Alice says

"Take turns... I like it." Rose says.

We say our good byes and I head home to wait for them to get here. I leave my door cracked and head to the shower.

I hear them coming in so I finish rinsing and throw on my robe and walk into my bedroom where they were at.

"Hey" I say

"Oh my gosh..... I already laid out your outfit. We really need to take you shopping. Most of your clothes are very boring."

"I'm a teacher, I am supposed to have boring clothes." I simply say.

"Whatever you say. But we are going to get you some new clothes." Alice says.

"Look at these" Rose says holding up a black lace strapless bra and my matching lacy thong.

"Those are hot Miss Swan." Alice says

"We will be in the living room, come out when you are dressed." Rose says while shutting the door behind her.

I see that Alice picked out my white summer tube dress with daisy print and in the back is a corset. I bought it for a Bar- B- Q last summer and only wore it once. Twice now. They also picked out my black ballet flats.

I went into the living room and they were both already dressed and had one of my kitchen chairs sitting in the livingroom. "Sit" Rose said. I did as I was told. They both sat there and straightened my hair then threw it up in a high ponytail. Next they started attacking me with make-up.

Once they was done I looked in the mirror and loved what I saw. Maybe if I looked this good then my husband wouldn't have gone to men.

"You look great" Alice said bringing me out of my terrible thoughts.

My eyes started tearing up. "Don't you dare cry. You will ruin your make-up." Rose said

That made me laugh. "Thank you guys so much. After the divorce I realized that I didn't have any friends. All of my friends were his friends too and I didn't want to hang around them and feel their sympathy." I said "You guys really mean a lot to me. I don't know what to say."

"Enough with the thanking. We should thank you, we tortured you for our pleasure." Alice said

"Let's get going!" Rose said

"I will drive" Alice said

I grabbed my purse then made sure I had my keys and locked the door behind me. I followed them to Alice's car and my jaw dropped in shock. "This is your car?" It was a bright yellow Porsche.

"Yeah. My parents bought it for me when I graduated college."

"Nice." was all I said.

We pulled up to the same club as last night and this time he asked to see our Ids. I was overwhelmed with happiness. Did I really look that young? We all got our Ids back and went and found a table near the bar.

"What do you guys want to drink?" Rose asks

"Give us all two shots of Southern Comfort and get us all a carmel apple-tini" Alice says

I went into my purse to pull out some money but Alice stopped me. "Remember, it's Rose's turn to pay."

I put my purse back down and let her pay. She comes back with a tray full of drinks. "A bunch of the guys at the bar wanted to buy us drinks so I let them" she says setting the tray down.

"I have to pace myself tonight. I don't want a repeat from last night." I say and they start giggling.

We slowly drank and talked for a few hours, but I was still very drunk by the time the guys showed up.

"Hello." I say to them all.

"Bella Swan from Forks, right?" Emmet asks

"That's me."

"Aren't you Bella Newton now?" one of them asked.

"No.... He cheated on me with a guy.... I guess I am just not pretty enough to keep a man straight." I said between laughing.

"Sorry." I heard some one say.

"Don't be sorry. I'm not. I'm drunk. It helps a lot."

Rose and Alice both crack up laughing.

"I think that I have had way too much to drink! I need to go home." I say.

"I will take you home. I live in the same apartment building as you." The cute guy with bronze like hair said.

"NO! You stay here have fun. I can call a cab." I say to him

He looks at me and says, "It's okay. I need to head home anyways."

"Okay" I slurred out.

He grabbed me by my arm and helped me into his shiny car. He got in the driver seat and started the car. I fell asleep to the purr of his engine.

Please review. I am thinking about doing the next chapter in the mystery guys POV. Let me know what you think! If I get a few reviews I will update again either tonight or tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also, xcoffesionsandtwilightismex you was right! A virtual hug to you! Please R&R!

**Disclaimer:** I wish that I owned Twilight, but I don't.

**Previously:**

He grabbed me by my arm and helped me into his shiny car. He got in the driver seat and started the car. I fell asleep to the purr of his engine,

**Chapter 3**

**Edward's POV**

Jasper, Emmet, and I walk into the club that Rose told us to meet her at and see them with the same girl that I helped into her apartment. Bella. As soon as I turned on her light in her bathroom last night, I knew who she was. I don't think she remembered me though. She was very drunk. I didn't know that her and Mike where moving down the hall from me.

Since high school I had a thing for her. We would talk in biology together and were kinda friends. I hated Mike and he knew it, he knew that I liked Bella. I was very good at hiding my feelings for her from her. She never knew. I never really thought that I would see her again.

We all walk towards the girls and I hear her say, "Hello."

"Bella Swan from Forks, right?" Emmet asks. They never really talked in school. I am surprised he remembered her.

"That's me." she slurred.

"Aren't you Bella Newton now?" I asked.

"No.... He cheated on me with a guy.... I guess I am just not pretty enough to keep a man straight." she said laughing. She can't really think that. If he liked guys it's not her fault. Mike's gay, I never would have thought.

"Sorry." I say

"Don't be sorry. I'm drunk. It helps a lot." she said. I couldn't help but to feel terrible for her. I can't imagine what she must be going through.

Rose and Alice laugh. "I have had too much to drink. I need to go home." she says.

"I will take you home. I live in the same apartment building as you." I say glad that I can have some alone time to talk to her.

"NO!" she says dramatically to me. "You stay here have fun. I can call a cab"

I look into her eyes and see that she is still hurting from what Mike did to her. "It's okay, I need to head home anyways."

"Okay" she slurs. And if to prove the point that she was drunk she almost fell out of her chair trying to get up. I grabbed her by the elbow and helped her outside and to my car. I put her in, then walked around to the driver side and got in. I started my car then looked over to the passenger seat only to see a sleeping angel. I reached around her and put her seatbelt on and drove to our building.

Once I was carrying her in my arms bridal style, I carried her to my apartment. I didn't know if I should take her to her apartment or mine. I didn't want to break into her apartment again, so I decided that she could sleep in my bed.

After she was safely under the blanket in my bed, I went in my hallway closet and grabbed a blanket and went to the couch to get some sleep.

A few hours of restlessness I decided that I wouldn't be able to sleep. I got up and took a shower. After putting a towel on I sneaked back into my room and grabbed a pair of clean boxers and one of my jersey shorts I sneaked back out of the room. I dressed in the bathroom and cleaned up my mess. Then I went into the kitchen to start a pot of coffee.

I watched t.v and drank my coffee until the sun came through the windows. I decided to make some breakfast for when she woke up. The whole time thinking about what could happen. She's not married now. Maybe she has a boyfriend now? I will call Alice later.

I was finishing up cooking when I heard the door the door open. I looked to her. "Good morning."

"Oh.... ummm.... good morning."

**Bella's POV**

I woke up and looked around. This isn't my room. Where an I? What did I do last night? I pull back the blanket and see that I am thankfully still dresses. I look for my shoes and find them neatly placed by the bed along with my purse. I slip my shoes on and figure I would try to sneak out of here. I don't know who I slept with but thankfully he is not here.

I open the bedroom door and am hit by the smell of bacon and eggs. I see a man in the kitchen. I must have slept with him, he's not wearing a shirt. Great! Let's get this over with.

"Good morning." he said turning to face me. He looks familiar. Not just from last night though. I don't even remember last night. Who is he?

"Oh.... umm.... good morning." I say.

"I hope you don't mind that you stayed here. You fell asleep in my car last night and I so I brought you up here."

"Oh... sorry, I was very drunk. I don't usually drink so much. Thank you."

"No problem. You hungry, I made bacon, eggs, and toast."

"Sure.. I am sorry to ask you this but who are you? You look very familiar to me." I say then my cheeks start to burn.

"My name is Edward Mason. We went to school together in Forks."

"Right, sorry. I remember you now. Alice's brother."

"Yep, we had biology together." he said while putting a plate in front of me.

"You was my partner. I remember. Thanks for everything."

"Don't thank me. Last night I wanted to give you a ride to talk to you, but you fell asleep. As for the breakfast, I made is so that you wouldn't just take off to your apartment." WOW, he is very honest.

"So.... nothing happened last night?" I have to ask to make sure.

"No. Nothing even close to that" he replied.

"Okay now that that is taken care of what have you done since graduation?" I ask

"Nothing much. I went to college and moved back here. How about you?"

"Well it's a long story. You probably don't want to hear it."

"I do, I want to know all of it." he said

"Just remember you asked for it. After graduation I went to Washington University with Mike. I went to school to be a high school English teacher. After I graduated college Mike and I moved to Seattle and got married. Our marriage started off strong, we were the perfect newlyweds. All my friends were jealous, but they didn't know after the first few months of our marriage Mike became distant at home. In public we were still the perfect couple." I pause to take a drink of the coffee he put in front of me.

"So, I tried everything I bought new nightgowns and even a few toys." I blushed. "But it didn't work. He still couldn't get it up for me, if you know what I mean. He said it was from the stress, but I knew it was me." I picked at the bacon on my plate.

"After about six months I knew there had to be someone else. I just knew it. We hadn't had sex in months. So one our first anniversary I wanted to try and show him what he has been missing." I blushed a scarlet color. I don't know why I am telling him everything. It feels nice to get it out though,

"We didn't have sex at all the next year either. I felt like it was all my fault. I wasn't good enough to keep him with me. I chased him into another girls arms. So, I told him that I was going to visit Charlie one weekend and he bought it. I stayed at a hotel waiting until the time was right to catch him in the act."

I ate some of my eggs while he drank his coffee and waited for me to continue.

"The only other person that was there all weekend was our friend, his bast man for our wedding, Eric York. I got mad. If there wasn't another girl then what is it that made him not able to rise to the occasion. I stormed inside our house and didn't find him in the living room or the kitchen. I don't know why but my legs just move up the stairs into our room." I felt my eyes welling up.

"I caught him and Eric in our bed. I knew all the answers to all my questions then." Tears started falling down my face. I felt Edward come up to me and wipe my tears away and pull me into a hug. We sat like that for a while and no one said anything.

"Bella, I know what you are thinking. It's not your fault. You are very beautiful. He was crazy not to see that." Edward said breaking the silence.

"After I found him like that, he said it's not what you think." I stared sobbing again, "He... He... said that every since we got married that I let myself go and that's why he did.... what he did." I choked out in between sobs. "I just finalized the divorce and came back here. Nobody knows all the details. I tied to tell my mom but she said that I needed to try and fix my marriage. She said Mike is perfect for me."

"Bella, you remember in school how Mike hated me?" I nodded my head yes.

"It was because I liked you. He knew it and didn't like me because of it."

I remember wondering if he liked me but I never knew that he did. Truth be told the reason that Mike hated him was because he knew that I liked Edward. I was too scared to ask. I loved Mike but I felt a strong pull towards Edward.

"He used to get so mad at me after class because he hated that I talked to you."

We were quiet for a minute before I said "I really hope that we can be friends now."

"Me too." he said

I looked at the clock and saw it was almost eleven in the morning. "Alice, is going to kill me if I don't call her."

_Knock! Knock!Knock!_

Right on cue "Edward, open up! I know you are in there. Bella isn't answering her door!" A pixie voice said.

**A/N:** Thanks to everybody who reviewed! And for adding me to their favorite Author/Story list! I love reviews! So if you press that button and even say liked it or even hate it, I will update quicker! I will be waiting to post my next chapter for a few reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight.

**Previously:**

I looked at the clock and saw it was almost eleven in the morning. "Alice, is going to kill me if I don't call her."

_Knock! Knock!Knock!_

Right on cue "Edward, open up! I know you are in there. Bella isn't answering her door!" A pixie voice said.

**Chapter4**

Edward opened the door for his sister and she looked at me. "Bella, what are you doing here? And in the same close as last night?"she said to me. "Any you Edward, she was drunk. How can you do that?" she yelled at him.

"Relax Alice" I told her. "Nothing happened. I fell asleep in his car last night and so he let me sleep in his bed." She gives me a quizzical look. "Alone."

"Oh.... Okay" Alice says after it all sinks in. "Sorry to steel her from you Eddy but Rose and I need to talk to her." She grabs me by my arm and steers me toward the door.

"Thanks again" I say to Edward and give him an apologetic look.

"No problem Bella. I'll see you around. Don't be a stranger and stop by sometime." he says as the door is shutting.

"Alice, what's going on?"

"After last night Rose and I decided that we need to have a sleepover. You need some girl time, big time." she exclaimed

"I'll make you a deal. I will do it but I want it at my apartment." I stick out my bottom lip.

We were right outside my door, when I start looking in my purse for my keys. "You shower and Rose and I will be over with everything we will need."

"Okay." I say putting my key in the door and unlocking it.

Once inside my apartment I collapse onto my couch. I have a long, long, night ahead. Oddly, I was actually looking forward to it.

After a few minutes I take off my shoes and crack my door in case Alice and Rose get back before I am done with my shower. Then I undress in the bathroom and get clean. After I was positive the conditioner was out of my hair I emerged out of the shower. I toweled myself off, then put on my robe.

While I was in my closet looking for something to wear I heard someone in my apartment. Thinking it was just Alice and Rose I walk out in my robe and say. "That was fast. What did you get?"

I was beyond shocked. Edward Mason was in my living room! "Hey, I was just about to go out when I saw your door was left open. Being a cop I just assumed the worst, and thought someone broke in." he said

"You're a cop?" I stupidly ask

"Yeah, I thought you knew."

After knowing he was a cop all the pieces start putting themselves together in my head. "It was you that night. That helped me in the window." I said not meaning to say out loud.

"Yes, I was coming home for lunch when that happened. I thought you knew."

"You must think that I am some kind of drunk. The only times you see me since high school you had to rescue me from myself."

"I do not think you are some kind of drunk. You have been through a lot. I understand."

"I can't believe that I made a complete fool out of myself in front of you, twice."

"I will forget it happened if you do." Always the gentleman.

"Deal." I completely forgot that I was still in a towel. I look down and blush.

As if sensing I was feeling awkward he said "well.... I think I am going to get going."

I watched him walk to the door before he shut it he looked at me and said "Promise me something?"

"Anything." I said without thinking. I turn scarlet red.

"Please lock your door, even when you are at home." He gave me a serious look while he waited me to answer him.

"I promise but what trouble can I get into in Port Angeles" I say then think back to the past two days, "don't answer that."

He gives me a shy smile then closes the door.

**Edward's POV**

After Alice took Bella I decided to go for a jog to think about what I am going to do about her, but when I walked down the hall I saw that her door was open.

I wasn't really thinking when I slipped into her house and started to look for her. I just needed to know that she was okay. Then I heard her speak in her heavenly voice, "That was fast. What did you get?"

She stopped in her tracks when she saw it was me. "Hey, I was just about to go out when I saw your door was left open. Being a cop I just assumed the worst, and thought someone broke in." I told her to put her at ease, what with me just letting myself in her house and all.

"You're a cop?" she asked shocked. I forgot I wasn't going to tell her until she was more comfortable with me. I am so dumb.

"Yeah, I thought you knew." I lied smoothly.

She was quiet for a moment. "It was you that night. That helped me in the window." She said very quiet.

I didn't know what to say, or even if I was supposed to answer. "Yes, I was coming home for lunch when that happened. I thought you knew."

"You must think that I am some kind of drunk. The only times you see me since high school you had to rescue me from myself." she said.

What is she talking about? I could never think that. "I do not think you are some kind of drunk. You have been through a lot. I understand." I said honestly

"I can't believe that I made a complete fool out of myself in front of you, twice." she said and blushed a beautiful color.

"I will forget it happened if you do." I say hoping that she will take the offer,

"Deal." she says.

Then I see that she is embarrassed because she is still in a towel. Her cheeks turn an a deeper shade of red. I say, "well I'm going to get going" to put her at ease.

I walk to the door and before I shut it I say. "promise me something?"

"Anything" she replied instantly.

"Please lock your door, even when you are at home."

"I promise but what trouble can I get into in Port Angeles..... don't answer that."

I give her a smile and she returns it, then I close the door.

**Alice's POV**

Rose and I decided that Bella needed some girl time. She needed a shoulder to cry on. She is going through a lot.

After seeing her with Eddy this morning, I knew that she is the girl that my brother has been waiting for. He had that same look in his eyes that he had in high school. Only now she is single. There is a chance that they could be together.

Rose and I bought everything that we will need for tonight, wine, lots of junk food, and we even bought her a new pajama set. We guessed her size.

I saw Eddy heading out and figured we could use the help carrying our stuff up and yelled for him.

He saw us and walked over to us. "Can you give us a hand? I think we went a little overboard." I say

"Sure" he says.

"Rose you go on up. Me and Eddy will get it." I say to her to get Edward alone.

"You sure?" she asks.

"Yeah" I say too quickly and Edward gives me a look.

Once we were alone I told him, "I know you still like her."

"I know you do, nothing gets past you." he says sarcastically

"Look I am glad you do. After how that creep treated her she needs a good guy,"

"Stay out of it Alice. I don't need you to try and play matchmaker." he says.

"Then I won't tell you how to get her." I say turning my back to him

"Alice.." he sighs, "It's just that she is too vulnerable right now. She needs a friend, not another relationship... for now at least."

"Fine" I huff. "Help me carry all this up then." He complied carrying most of it. I only carried three bags.

When we got up there Bella was in a pair of shorts and a tank top. Rose and her were talking on the fire escape. Upon hearing up knock Rose ran inside and unlocked the door. Huh, why is the door locked?

"Hey guys" Rose said

I set my bags down and look at Eddy running to the window Bella was trying to get in through.

"Thanks" Bella says "I was about to get better acquainted with the ground."

Rose and I laughed while her and Eddy share a shy smile together. I knew that they would be perfect together. I knew it.

I hope you guys like this one! The next chapter will be of the slumber party! Please, Please review. I love them! They make me so happy. I like to know your thoughts. Also, if you have any ideas about what should happen at the slumber party let me know them. Thanks for Reading and hopefully thanks in advance for reviewing! :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Blah, Blah, Blah, I do not have millions of dollars so therefore I do not own Twilight! _Tear!_

**Previously:**

I set my bags down and look at Eddy running to the window Bella was trying to get in through.

"Thanks" Bella says "I was about to get better acquainted with the ground."

Rose and I laughed while her and Eddy share a shy smile together. I knew that they would be perfect together. I knew it.

**Chapter 5**

**Bella's POV**

"Thanks Edward" I say to him after he catches me for the second time from a window.

"No problem. You okay?" he had a look of concern on his face. I hated that look. I get that look anytime I go to my dad's house. Charlie looks at me like I am supposed to break down and start balling every time I go to dinner at his house.

The look he gave me was different though. I hated making him worried. "I'm fine." I reassured him.

"Okay.... well I guess I should let you girls start the fun..... if anything happens you know the number to reach me at, right?"

"911" I say and we share a laugh while Rose and Alice gave us a funny look. They didn't know that it was an inside joke.

"That one will work." he said to me while walking to the door. "You girls be careful tonight." he says then gives Alice and Rose a stern look.

"Okay Officer Mason." Rose joked

"Bye Eddy." Alice says

He looks to me and I give him a small shy wave bye. Truth be told I am a little sad to see him go,

"Well, let the party begin!" Alice screeched. It actually hurt a little.

After playing a few silly high school games, we were already feeling a little tipsy, Alice decided it was time to play truth or dare.

"Truth or Dare, Bella?" she asked me

I was honestly too scared of what she would make me do if I said dare so I said "Truth."

"You're no fun..." she huffed then pretended like she was thinking of a question. "Do you like Edward?"

Her and Rose just stared at me waiting for my answer. "I do, I know that we haven't really talked since high school, but I feel that he is already one of my best friends." I said dodging the question. How can I answer them if I don't even know.

"Rose, Truth or Dare?" I ask

"Dare" she said with an evil face.

I laughed. "I dare you to go put in a batch of cookies. I am starving."

"Okay" she jumped up and went into the kitchen. She came back in and sat back down saying how easy that dare was.

"Bella, Truth or Dare?" she said to me.

"Hmm.... okay dare." I said hoping she will go easy on me like I did her.

She hands me a piece of paper and a pen and says "I dare you to write what I say and shove the letter under Ed's door."

No such luck she had me write ' I am very lonely, come over as soon as you get this letter and keep me company, please. I will be waiting! XOXO Bella' then she kissed it so that there was a kiss print in lip gloss on the note.

I sneak over next door and slide it under his door and run back and slam the door.

"Alice....." I was about to ask her truth or dare but I smelled something burning. " What's that smell?" I ask as we run into the kitchen

Alice was already on the phone calling for help when I used the fire extinguisher to put out the fire.

"That was close." Rose says then laughs.

Alice is laughing uncontrollably and it became contagious and I fall to the floor laughing.

_Knock! Knock!_

I run to the door and open it for the police. They go into the kitchen and I just collapse on the couch because my side was hurting from laughing still.

Edward comes running into my apartment looking..... scared? Why was he scared? Then I remembered that he is Alice's brother. He was worried for Alice.

He looks at me and I just blert out "Alice it okay. I am very sorry, we just forgot about the cookies. Don't be mad. She is in the kitchen with Jasper I think if you want to check on her."

He looks at me and laughs.

"What is so funny?" I ask

"You. Only you can get into this many mishaps in Port Angeles in one week." he says then sighs "What are we going to do with you?"

"Well, I am kinda partial to living in a padded cell, but you guys would miss me so maybe just living in a indestructible bubble?" I say

Alice came in with Rose, Emmet, and Jasper and said, "We are being kidnapped. They are demanding to take us home." she glares at Jasper and gives me an apologetic smile.

"That's okay, I understand." I tell them as they give me goodbye hugs.

Rose looks Edward up and down then says to him, "You better behave." then closed the door behind her.

"Well, that was awkward." I say to Edward.

"Yeah a little....I guess I should get going." he says then opens the door to leave.

I give him a small hug then say, "bye".

**Edward's POV**

Once the door is closed to her apartment I think back to when I got the phone call.

_*Flashback *_

"_Hey Eddy, we got a phone call from Alice saying that there was a small fire at Bella's house. She told me to call you and let you know." Jasper told me._

"_Thanks, I will meet you there." I flipped my cell closed and started my car heading, and went straight to Bella's._

_I wasn't on duty tonight I was off but I was doing a little detective work on the side. As soon as I got the call I got very worried about Bella. Did she burn herself? Is she hurt? My mind kept thinking the worst until I saw she sitting on her couch out of breath._

_I look at her and word can't describe what I saw. The closest description I could think of was that she looked like an angel._

"_Alice it okay. I am very sorry, we just forgot about the cookies. Don't be mad. She is in the kitchen with Jasper I think if you want to check on her." she says_

_I couldn't help myself but to laugh. She thought I was mad at her. I was the opposite, I was very much in love with her._

"_What is so funny?" she asks._

"_You. Only you can get into this many mishaps in Port Angeles in one week." he says then sighs "What are we going to do with you?" I lie smoothly. She doesn't need to know how I feel about her just yet._

"_Well, I am kinda partial to living in a padded cell, but you guys would miss me so maybe just living in a indestructible bubble?" She says. She is an incredible woman._

_Alice came in with Rose, Emmet, and Jasper and said, "We are being kidnapped. They are demanding to take us home." she glares at Jasper and gives Bella an apologetic smile._

"_That's okay, I understand." she tell them as they give me goodbye hugs._

_Rose looks me up and down like she is sizing me up, like she was ready to kick my ass. Then says, "You better behave." then closed the door behind her._

"_Well, that was awkward."she tells me._

"_Yeah a little....I guess I should get going." I say to her thinking she probably wants to be alone._

_Next she does something totally unexpected and hugs me. She pulls away and says "bye"_

_*End Flashback *_

I float all the way back into my apartment and jump in the shower. When I get out I see apiece of paper by my door.

I unfold it and read ' I am very lonely, come over as soon as you get this letter and keep me company, please. I will be waiting! XOXO Bella'

Huh? I wonder what that was about? I decide to walk over to her apartment and knock lightly.

**Bella's POV**

I am in my kitchen cleaning up the mess when I hear a knock on my door. I go to the door and open it and see Edward there.

"Hey" I say to him.

He holds up the note and I think to myself '_Crap, I forgot about that. Can tonight get any worse?'_ "Sorry about that." I say and blush. I invite him in and he follows me to the kitchen and I pick back up the sponge and get back to work.

"Want some help?" he asks. He is always a gentleman.

"It's okay, you have already cleaned up enough of my messes." I say to him

He doesn't listen and grabs another sponge and pulls a chair up to the stove and starts scrubbing at some of the smoke stains. "It's not a problem, I was bored at my house anyways."

We sat there together and talked and scrubbed until the stove was clean. "Do you want some coffee?" I ask because I need something to do with my hands so that I don't use them to pull him into a kiss.

"Sure, but I will only stay for a cup. I want you to go to bed." he say

I make the coffee and lead him into the living room and we sit on the couch.

"Do you want to watch a movie" I ask him to break the sexual tension swirling around the room.

"Why not."

I walk to the dvd player and put in one of my favorite dvds 'Just Friends' and walk back to the couch. A few minutes into the movie I felt myself starting to doze off.

I hoped you liked it. I am willing to make you guys a deal. If I get just 5 little reviews I will post the next chapter tonight or tomorrow. If not then everyone that did review will get a sneak peak of the next chapter and the rest of you will have to suffer. I am evil, I know it. So please review!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I own Twilight!! No I don't!

**A/N: **I know I said I was gonna wait but I just couldn't do that to you guys! Love me later and review!

**Previously:**

"Do you want to watch a movie" I ask him to break the sexual tension swirling around the room.

"Why not."

I walk to the dvd player and put in one of my favorite dvds 'Just Friends' and walk back to the couch. A few minutes into the movie I felt myself starting to doze off.

**Chapter 5**

**Bella's POV**

In my dream I am walking across the street when I slip. I try to get up but I can't move and a car is coming straight for me. I start to scream when I see my hero Edward running to me. He scoops me into his arm and I look into his eyes and say "Edward, my own hero." A single tear managed to escape and is running down my cheeks.

Edward carries me all the way to his house and set me gently down on his couch as if I am made of glass. "Thank you, I owe you my everything I have, my heart, my soul, and my being. You saved me yet again." He looks me in the eyes and kisses me on my lips, meaning it to be a gentle kiss, but I wrap my arms around his neck and deepen the kiss.

**Edward's POV**

About ten minutes into the movie Bella is asleep on the couch. I let her lay there for a few more minutes before I picked her up, bridal style and carried her to her bed.

I was about to lay her down when I heard, "Edward, my hero." That made my heart swell to know that she dreams of me being her hero. I look at her beautiful face then gently lay her on her bed. I was about to leave when she spoke again, "Thank you, I owe you my everything I have, my heart, my soul, and my being. You saved me yet again."

Without thinking I went back to where she was laying and kissed her softly on her lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me closer to her and deepened our kiss.

I was putty in her hands. I couldn't stop.

She opened her eyes and I knew that I probably shouldn't have kissed her.

She looked deep into my eyes and asked "What was that for?"

I smiled. "You called me your hero."

**Bella's POV**

I opened my eyes and saw that I wasn't dreaming. I was kissing Edward. I was stunned speechless for a second before I said, "What was that for?"

He smiled the shy smile I love and says, "You called me your hero."

I lunged forward and kissed him again. It was like I was in a desert for months and his kisses were like water. I just couldn't get enough. I needed them.

I tangled my hands in his hair and he had me cradled on his lap with my legs wrapped around his torso.

I don't know how long we kissed before he pulled away. We were both out of breath and panting. "Wow" I say to him as we both fall on our backs on the bed.

"Wow, is right" he said. He turned on his side and stared into my eyes and I his.

I don't know how long we were like that before he said, "I should probably go home."

"No!" I say without thinking, "Stay here."

"Okay, I will."

"Promise?" I ask him

"I do." Then we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * * *

I woke up the next morning in the arms of a man. I felt warm, safe, and even wanted. I haven't felt wanted in a long time.

I turned over and looked at the man that made me feel all those things to see that he was already awake. "Morning" he said.

"You stayed." I sigh.

"I never break a promise."

"I'm glad you stayed."

"I'm glad that you are glad. I thought that you would be mad after you realized what I did last night." he said

"I don't get it. What did you do last night?" I said toying with him.

"I kissed you while you was asleep.. but I only meant for it to be a peck. I swear, I never meant for you to wake up."

"You are cut when you mumble." I told him to put him at ease.

We were quiet for a while before I said what I knew he was thinking too, "Now what? I mean if you want it to just be like a one night thing.. I would understand... but now what?"

"Well...... what do you want to do? I mean if you only want it to be a one night thing I would understand but I don't. I like you too much." he said and I sighed.

I think he took the sigh as something other than a sigh of relief and he started to move. I put my hand on his chest and said, "I'm glad because I like you too...... but be warned I have a lot of baggage." I said giving him on last chance to back out.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I laughed.

He put a strand of hair behind my ear, "Will you go out with me Isabella Swan?"

"I would love to Officer Mason." he laughed

"Dinner at my place tonight? Or is that too early?"

"That sounds great, what time should I come by?" I ask

"I will be by to pick you up at 8...... if that's okay."

"Edward, I can walk down the hall." I remind him.

"I just want to pick you up for our first date is all." he says. Then the Almighty Edward blushed.

"Sounds perfect."

He leans in and gives me a sweet kiss on the lips before getting out of the bed and heading home.

Once he was gone I called Alice and Rose on 3-way.

"You guys will never guess what happened last nigh?" I tell them both.

"Probably not so spill." Rose says.

"Okay so last night after everybody left Edward came over because he found the note."

"And" Alice says anxious to hear what happened next.

"He helped me clean up the fire mess then we drank some coffee and watched a dvd"

Rose interrupted "What movie?"

"Just Friends"

"I love that movie" Rose says

"Back to the point" bossy Alice says

"Well, I fell asleep and I had a dream about him. He heard me talk in my sleep." I paused for a dramatic reasons. "And he kissed me and I kissed him back."

I had to hold the phone away from my ear because Alice was screaming.

I put the phone back to my ear and they were planning triple dates already. "Hold up guys. Don't start planning things yet. He asked my to have dinner at his place tonight. The reason I called is to ask if you guys will come over tonight to help me get ready."

"Yay! Bella Barbie!" Alice said. "I will be by at 4 when I get off work."

"Me too, but I don't get off until 5 so I will be over around 6ish."

"Thanks you guys." I say tearing up. Who would ever thought that I would have such great friends?

"You guys get back to work." I tell them and they say their goodbyes and I hang up.

Tell me what you think. If you review I will give you a sneak peak at the next chapter! So you know how to do it! Press the button and Review even if all you say is give me the peak. Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Roses are red, violets are blue. I don't own Twilight and neither do you!

**A/N:** Sorry that I didn't get any sneaks out :( but I wanted to post this chapter. Read below for details why. Once again sorry!

**Previously:**

"Thanks you guys." I say tearing up. Who would ever thought that I would have such great friends?

"You guys get back to work." I tell them and they say their goodbyes and I hang up.

**Chapter 6**

**Bella's POV**

It is a quarter til 4 and I am scared and nervous at the same time. Scared because Alice will be here any minute and nervous for my date. Mike is the only guy I have ever been with. I don't really even know how I am supposed to act. My last real date was in high school.

I hear the door open and looked over and saw Alice walk in with a suitcase of stuff. "What is all that?" I ask her

"Just the essentials" she replies. I look at the suitcase and think 'What did I get myself into?'

"Go jump in the shower" she barked.

I jump up and walk briskly into the bathroom. I wasn't even undressed when Alice knocked on the door and said "Hurry up! We only have four hours to reach perfection!"

I took the quickest shower of my life because I was scared of what Alice would do if I took even one second too long. I walk into the living room and she has my kitchen chair in the middle of the room surrounded by tools for my hair and make-up is everywhere. I was officially terrified.

"Are you going to just stand there with a dumbfounded expression on your face or are you going to sit down?" Alice can surprise you on how mean she can be.

I sit in the chair and wait for her to get to work on making me perfection.

As she is combing through my hair she says, "You know, Edward had the hugest crush on you in high school."

I was stunned, what was I supposed to say? "Oh." that's all I had to say for her to keep going.

"I can tell he really likes you still. Did you know that he plays the piano?" she said

"He told me in high school about it I think."

"You should have him play for you. He composes his own songs too. Have him play one of his songs for you."

"Wow, I never knew..... I am a little nervous..... The only guy I have ever been with was Mike and he turned gay, so I am afraid that I may be terrible at...... you know" I blush at my honesty.

"Pish-Posh, he was gay even before you were together. I knew it even before you were with him." she says

"Why do you say that?" I had to ask

"I just know things about people. Just like I knew that one day you and Eddy would be together. I told him in high school but he said that would never happen 'You're Bella Swan, why would you settle for him when you can have the stars'." she said rolling her eyes

"Well, I am going to blow dry your hair now and we can talk afterwards." she didn't even wait for my reply before she turned it on and started to get to work.

Rose showed up at 6 and between the two of them I actually felt beautiful. "Wow!" I exclaim looking in the mirror.

"I know." Rose said. "Emmet asked me to marry him again last night. I told him no." she said to get our attention back to her.

"Why don't you just say yes Rose?" Alice said

"I.... don't know....... What if when I say yes and the chase is over he don't want me anymore?" she says

"Oh, Rose." Alice said giving her a hug and motioning for me to join in.

We let the subject drop for now because we heard a knock on the door.

Alice the pixie floated to the door and opened it. "Hey, Eddy. You are right on time. You have to like that in a guy." she said letting him in.

He looked at me and his jaw dropped straight to the floor. I was wearing a light blue knee length spaghetti strap summer dress with a pair of white strappy sandals. My hair was pulled up in a messy loose bun with curls cascading down.

"Are you ready?" I ask to break the silence.

He looks at my mouth move but doesn't answer, "Are you okay? Cause if you changed your mind, it's okay."

"NO! I am fine. It's just.... WOW..... you look great." he says smoothly

**Edward's POV**

After I left Bella's house this morning I went to the store to pick up a few things from the store for our dinner. I remembered in high school that her favorite food was mushroom ravioli. I decided to make that along with Strawberry Shortcake for dinner, because whenever I see strawberries I think of her.

I got a few hours of sleep since I work tonight before I got up and started cooking. Once the food was in the oven I jumped in the shower and quickly got dressed. I made it to the kitchen just as the timer went of on the oven. I pulled it out and paced back and forth in my kitchen until I saw it was 7:55. I went straight out of my apartment and to hers.

I knocked on the door and Alice answered it, "Hey, Eddy. You are right on time. You have to like that in a guy." she said opening the door wider.

The first glance of Bella made my brain stop working. I looked her up and down and my eyes stopped on her perfect mouth. I saw her lips move but I couldn't concentrate what she was saying all I could think was how much I wanted to kiss them again.

I realized she was talking me when she said, "Are you okay? Cause if you changed your mind, it's okay."

"NO! I am fine. It's just.... WOW..... you look great." I say in a hurry so that she doesn't think that I don't want her.

I heard giggling and looked and saw Rose and Alice whispering back and forth to each other. I forgot they were even here. "You ready to go?" I ask Bella

"Yeah." She looks back to the girls and says, "You guys stay as long as you want." Then looks back to me and smiles and together we headed back to my apartment.

I pull out her chair for her and she sits. She is blushing again. I love that about her.

"Alice told me that you compose your own music on the piano." she says after I sit across the table from her.

"I do," I say shyly.

"Will you play for me after dinner?" she says eying the piano in the living room.

"If that's what you want." I tell her

I hand her her plate of dinner and she give me an appreciative smile, "Mushroom Ravioli?" she asks

"I remembered that it was your favorite." I say and blush a little

"It still is."

We sit there and eat and make a little conversation. I cleared our plates and brought out desert. Her eyes go huge, "Strawberry Shortcake?!" I wasn't sure if it was a statement or a question, so I just nodded. "Did you make all this?" she said after she was done eating.

"Yes, my mom taught me how to cook when I was younger."

"Well, it was all just so good. You are fabulous!" I see her eyes go back to the piano.

"Do you want me to play for you now?"

"Please."

I stand up and hold out my hand for her and we walk to the bench and she sits next to me. I start to play. The song I am playing is new to me. I think about her and my fingers just play the notes. After a few moments the song stopped and I looked at her and saw a tear rolling down her cheek.

**Bella's POV**

Sitting next to him playing that magical song.... I don't know how to describe the way I felt... happy, loved, and cherished all into one. Who knew a few cords on a piano can make you feel so at home. I feel my eyes water up and struggle trying to hold them back. As the song ended I looked up at him and felt a tear escape.

He saw the tear and brushed it away with his thumb, then put both of his hands to where they are cradling my face. He looks at my lips like he was asking permission. To give him my answer I crushed my lips onto his.

I wanted him more than I have ever wanted anything. The was his kisses trailed down my neck made me want to give in to the moment and let him take me right here on his piano bench.

All to soon he pulled away, struggling for breath. "Bella, as much as I want you, I have to go to work in 20 minutes."

"Well don't be a stranger...." I say hoping to be sexy as I left his apartment.

Once in my apartment I took a deep breath to steady my racing heart.

"O.M.G! Bella, you better tell us all the details." I look for the voice and see that Alice and Rose are both sitting on my couch. They must have been waiting for me. I love having friends.

Here is this chapter! Please review! I will try to get another chapter up tomorrow but if I don't then I will have one up Tuesday. I am going to Chicago this weekend to be in the audience of The Jerry Springer Show!!! Please review! They are my motivation. If I get enough then I will be forced to do another one before I leave!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I wish that I did own Twilight:(

**Previously:**

Once in my apartment I took a deep breath to steady my racing heart.

"O.M.G! Bella, you better tell us all the details." I look for the voice and see that Alice and Rose are both sitting on my couch. They must have been waiting for me. I love having friends.

**Chapter 7**

**Bella's POV**

After last night when I was ambushed by my best friends about my date and they left I took a long hot bath. In there I thought about everything my life has become. I am dating a cop, I don't know how to feel about that, I have the world's greatest best friends, and lastly my ex-husband is gay. Who would have thought that my life would have been turned upside down, and that I would think it was a good thing?

While getting dresses I decided to do something for Edward and figured that I would have breakfast ready when he got off of work.

I slept a little before I figured that I would just start cooking. I made biscuits and gravy, sausage, and a huge omelet. I open my door figuring that when he got in and saw my door was open that he'd know to stop in.

I am now sitting on a stool staring at my door waiting for him to at least pop his head in.

Soon enough he just sticks his head in and looks around. His eyes lock with mine and we just look at each other for a minute. "Are you hungry?" I ask breaking the silence.

"Starving." he says

I pat the stool next to mine telling him to sit there.

"Do you mind?" he asks taking off his coat and motioning for him to take off his belt.

"Not at all." I simply say

He sits next to me, then I get up and make him a huge plate. "Do you want some orange juice?" he nods his head because his mouth is full.

I take his and my juice and set them on the counter and move the food around on my plate. "Have a nice night at work?"

"Slow.... Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, considering...." I let the sentence there figuring that he knew that I meant after last night how could a girl sleep.

A huge smile spreads across his face. I couldn't stop myself from smiling back.

"You know, I really like spending time with you." he tells me and my heart swells. The god-like cop likes me? Incredible!

My smile grows bigger. "Mr. Cullen, are you saying you like me?" I tease

"Yes, I guess I am saying that but I like you a lot. You are in all my thoughts when I am not with you and when I am......... you think I'm crazy, don't you?" he asks

"Not at all. Truth be told, I was worried last night. With you being a cop in all." I say then blush. I can't help myself but to tell him exactly what I am thinking.

"You were worried?" he teased

"Yes, I was" then playfully hit his arm.

We sit there and talk and eat. When we were finished he helped my do the dishes, then we sat on the couch.

"Favorite movie?" I asked him since we were playing 20 questions.

"Don't laugh, but it's My Best Friends Girl. I know it's a little chick-flicky but it's awesome." He sits and thinks about his question for a minute before he says, "Bella, I know that we have only been on one real date, but I know this is a little high schoolish, will you be my girl friend."

I think for a second, "Is that your turn?" I ask teasing, I already knew the answer.

His face looks a little hurt and I hate to see him like that. "Umm... Well..." he stutters out but I stop him.

"I would love to, but does that mean I get to wear your class ring?" I say

He smiles a smile that reaches into my heart and tugs. "You want my class ring?"

I wasn't sure if he was serious so I can't think of what to say, "You actually still have yours?" I ask. "I lost mine on the last day of school my senior year."

"Yeah, I kept mine..... Promise not to be mad but I have yours too. I found it in the hallway and tried to find you to give it to you, but you was already gone. I even tried to bring it to your house but Mike answered the door and I was hoping to give it to you personally. I told him to have you get a hold of me, but you never did."

I was touched, to say the least. "You kept it all these years?" I was beyond shocked.

"You aren't mad?" he asks

"How could I be?" I say then lock his lips into a passionate kiss.

We talked for hours when I saw him yawn. "You are tired. You need to get some sleep." I ordered him.

"I'm not tired." he tried to lie.

"As your girlfriend, I am ordering you to go home and get some sleep, but you better come back when you wake up." I said, It felt good to be his girlfriend, and to say it was even better.

He kisses me for the umpteenth time today, I broke it off. "Go get some sleep."

He gets up and grabs his coat and belt and heads to the door. "Good night," I call to him.

"I am down the hall if you need me."

"Okay" I state

Then he gives me an adored look and shuts the door.

As soon as I was positive I could think straight I picked up the phone and dialed Alice's number.

"Hello," her high voice said into the phone.

"Hey, it's me hold on a minute while I three-way Rose."I didn't even wait for her to answer and dialed Rose.

Once they were both on the phone I blurted out, "Edward's my boyfriend."

"No way!" I hear Alice say

"That's great, we have to celebrate. Drinks tonight?" Rose said

"Sure, why not?" I say

They agreed to meet me at my house when they were both ready to help me, since apparently I need it. They both were at work so I would be alone until they get here or until Edward wakes up, whichever comes first.

Sorry, I know that I said that I would have a chapter up yesterday, but life happens.

Please review! If you have any ideas I would love to hear them!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Not mine!

**Previously:**

They agreed to meet me at my house when they were both ready to help me, since apparently I need it. They both were at work so I would be alone until they get here or until Edward wakes up, whichever comes first.

**Chapter 8**

**Edward's POV**

I woke up and took a quick shower and got dressed. I grabbed my key, locked my door, and walked to my girlfriend's apartment.

_Knock! Knock!_

I heard giggling and my very own angel answered the door. "Hey, come on in. I am being tortured. Alice and Rose are playing Bella Barbie." she mouths '_Help me'_

I laugh and walk in. "Hey girls" I say to Rose and Alice.

"Hey, Eddy. Congratulations on getting a girlfriend." Alice says in her high pitched voice.

"We were starting to wonder about you." Rose says

Bella kisses me on the cheek, "You thirsty?"

"No. What's your girls plan for tonight?" I ask a little scared since I had to work.

"We are going out to celebrate!" Alice exclaimed.

Bella gave me a shaky smile. I gave her a reassuring smile to let her know that I was okay with it.

"Bella, can I talk to you in the kitchen?" I say to her

"Yeah" she says to me. "Stay here" she says to the girls. She knows them too well.

Once in the kitchen I say to her, "Bella, I know that you will be drinking, but will you call me when you are ready to go home. I will come pick you up. I want to make sure you are safe."

She smiles from ear to ear. "Okay, I promise. So long as you stop by in the morning. I want to make sure you are safe."

She amazes me. I walk up to her, wrap my arms around her waist and kiss her softly. At that moment I knew that I loved her. I know we just met again, but my heart was always hers.

"You better get your ass back in here we aren't done with you" someone yells from the other room.

"With that said, I need to get going. I have some work to do before I go to work tonight."

"Okay, I will see you tonight." Bella says then kisses me hard and passionately.

We walk into the living room and I say bye to the girls and leave. I need to do some detective work for a client.

**Bella's POV**

"You two are soo cute together." Alice said

"I know" I say fanning myself. Kissing Edward made me extremely hot!

They both giggle at me.

We sit there and talk while we get ready.

Once they were positive we reached perfection we went to the same club as always.

After a few drinks we decide to go dance.

I am on the floor dancing when I heard a familiar voice calling my name. I look around and see him walking towards me. "Hey Jake." I call to him.

Jacob Black was one of my family friends. We used to be close before Mike.

"Hey, Bells." he says when he is close. "What's up with you?"

"Not much. I am getting divorced." I blurt out. Must be the alcohol.

"I heard. He was a creep." he says then looks me up and down. "Your dad says that you are living here in town?" he says. I am not sure if it is a statement or a question so I just nod my head.

"Hey Bella, who is this?" Rose asks with a lot of question in her voice.

"This is Jacob Black. Do you remember him from high school?" I answer her question

She looks him up and down, "No."

"Oh well, I went to school on the res." Jake says. "I need to get going. I will get your number from Charlie and call you sometime later." he says and walks away.

"I don't like him." Rose says

"I have known him pretty much all of my life." I say in his defense.

We all meet back at the table and talk and drink for couple more hours.

"I need to call Edward." I say to them.

"Your ready to leave already?" the both ask in unison.

"No, I just want to see him." I slur.

"You are soo whipped." Rose says

"No, she is in love." Alice says

"NO!" I yell at her " I am not" I say in a quieter voice.

"Look at her, she loves Eddy and doesn't even know it yet." Rose said

"I am not, I am barely divorced." I slur out.

Alice and Rose both hug me. I forgot what we were even arguing about. I was too excited about going home.

"Okay girlies, I am gonna call my Edward up. I promised him that I would. He wants to take me home." I giggle out.

I pull out my cell and dial his number.

_Hey Bella_

"Hey Edward."

_You want me to come pick you up?_

"Yes, I do" I say trying to sound as sober as I could.

_I will be there in 3 minutes._

"Okay hunny-bunny." then I close my phone.

"Hey chickies" I say to Rose and Alice, " I am going to go wait outside."

They both hug me again, "I love you guys" I say to them.

"Love you too." I heard them slur back.

I walk outside to wait for my boyfriend when Jake walks up to me.

"What are you doing outside? Aren't you cold?" he asks taking off his jacket and trying to hand it to me.

I see the cop cruiser pull up, "No, my boyfriend is picking me up." I say to him.

Edward walks toward us and puts his arm around my waist. "Ready?" he asks

"Yeah, sure. Edward this is Jacob Black. Do you remember him?" I ask

"Vaguely." he says then nods to him. "We need to get you home. It's freezing out here."

"Bye Jake, I will see you around." I call over my shoulder to him.

We were in the car and everything was quiet. I didn't know what to say. Edward seemed mad, so I sat there quietly.

We pulled up to our apartment and got out. He walked me to my door, then kissed me, but you could tell he didn't put his heart in it.

"Good night." I say to him breaking the long awkward silence.

"Do you still want me to stop by in the morning?" he asks.

"Only if you want to." I say then open my door and close it behind me. I went into my room, changed my clothes, and crawled under my comforter. For the first time in a while I felt myself cry.

I cried because I didn't know what I did wrong. I felt like once again I wasn't worthy of anything. I sat there and cried until I saw the sun come up.

I decided that I was going to get the truth out of Edward. I wanted to know how he was so hot and cold. I needed to know what was up his ass. I deserved the truth.

This chapter had a lot of extra drama! Please review!! If I get enough I will do the next chapter tonight!! Let me know what you thought!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight

**Previously:**

I cried because I didn't know what I did wrong. I felt like once again I wasn't worthy of anything. I sat there and cried until I saw the sun come up.

I decided that I was going to get the truth out of Edward. I wanted to know how he was so hot and cold. I needed to know what was up his ass. I deserved the truth.

**Chapter 9**

**Bella's POV**

I stormed to my door and flung it open when I heard a light knock on the door.

"Bella, don't be mad."

"Why would I be mad? It's not like my boyfriend made me feel like shit, or anything." I love sarcasm.

"Bella, I wish that I could explain...... it's just I can't." he says looking hurt.

If he thinks he is hurt then he's wrong! He hurt me!! I did nothing to hurt him. "You better explain, Edward. You really hurt me!" I softly yelled

"I'm sorry.... it's just.... I don't like him." he says looking down at his shoes.

"Why? I love Jacob. He has been a family friend for years." Wow! I am getting bold.

"I'm sorry Bella. Can you forgive me?" he looked into my eyes and I knew that he was already forgiven, but I wasn't going to let go that easy. I had to stay strong.

"Tell me why." I say crossing my arms over my chest and pursing my lips.

"I can't. Bella, that's the thing about my job. It makes it to where I can't tell you."

"What? You lost me. You can't tell me why you hate Jacob because you are a cop?" I say getting angry. "Charlie is a cop if you remember, and I know for a fact he has a clean rap sheet." No need to tell him how my dad tried to hook us up after my divorce.

"Look Bella, as your boyfriend, I am asking you to trust me."

"Fine. But Jake is still my friend." I say stubbornly. I walk up to him and grab his hand. "I'm sorry that I am making a big deal out of this." I say solemnly.

"It's me that is sorry. I treated you horrible last night." He bring my hand to his lips and kisses it softly, "I'm very sorry I upset you."

I look into his eyes and say, "you're forgiven."

"Have you been crying?"

I guess he noticed the swollen eyes. No since lying. "A little." Okay, so I lied a little.

"Let me make it up to you. I am off tonight and we can do whatever you want." he says.

"Whatever....." I say with a little giggle.

"Whatever."

"Okay be by my apartment around 7ish. I will surprise you." I say mischievously

He smiles and gets up. "Okay, I need some sleep, and so do you."

"You could sleep here." I blurt without thinking.

"Really?"

"I mean..... only if you want...... to that is." I stutter

"I would love to. Let me go shower and I will be back." he says and give me the smile I have grown to love.

I stand up and kiss him good-bye for the moment.

After he leaves I go into my bedroom and pick up all the tissues and tidy up my room until I heard a knock.

"Good night." I say to him while snuggling close to him.

He wraps his arm around my torso and I start to feel aroused. It has been a long time since a man has been this close to me.

I turn around to face him. "Edward, is that a gun in your pocket?" I tease.

"Why don't you reach in and find out?" he joked back.

I was going to call his bluff and put my hand in his pocket but he didn't have any. He laughed.

"Ha Ha." I turn around and spoon with him until we both drifted off to sleep.

Okay, I know it is short but I wanted to fix things with Bella and Edward. Please review and tell me what you think!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**Not mine.

**Previously:**

I turn around to face him. "Edward, is that a gun in your pocket?" I tease.

"Why don't you reach in and find out?" he joked back.

I was going to call his bluff and put my hand in his pocket but he didn't have any. He laughed.

"Ha Ha." I turn around and spoon with him until we both drifted off to sleep.

**Chapter 10**

**Edward's POV**

I lay here next to Bella, she hasn't waken up yet. Should I tell her about that Jacob character? It is still an open case. I can't screw things up, with both the case or my girlfriend. I don't know what to do.

Jacob is a creep. That I know for sure. I don't want my girl around him. She could get hurt. What do I do? I need to tell her. That's it! I will just have to trust her.

I see her breath take and uneven turn. She rolls over to me, "Hey, you stayed."

Was she surprised? I would do anything for her. "Of course."

She gets up and walks toward the bathroom. "I will be right back."

While she is gone I take a minute to make her bed and try to tame my crazy hair. I walk into the living room and grab the remote.

"I was thinking we could order chinese?" Bella asked from behind me.

"Sounds great. Want me to order?" I offer.

"Yes, just get me sesame chicken and crab ragoons," she smiles at me.

I grab her phone and call 'China House' because they deliver and ordered us a feast. I gave them my credit card number so that way Bella will have no choice other than to let me pay.

"Mmmmm....... it smells soo good!" Bella exclaims as she sets it down on the counter.

"It does, doesn't it. You had a great idea," I say to her.

She grabs two plates and hands one to me and we make our plates.

Sitting down on her stools at the bar we start to eat.

"Bella, I really want to talk to you about Jacob."

"No way, I don't want to argue. So, no," she replied.

"I want to tell you something that could be very important." I say looking into her eyes.

She sighs, "Edward, really? I don't like arguing with you. Can't we just drop it?"

I am getting a little angry that she isn't even going to hear me out, "I said it was important."

"Fine, Edward. You are jealous. People get jealous all the time. I forgave you remember?" she says raising her voice a little.

"Forgave me!" I said loudly. "I did nothing wrong!"

"Whatever Edward. I am done with this conversation," she says getting up.

I grab her wrist, "Please, I am sorry, eat," I say because she hardly touched her food.

"Edward, I really like you, but I can't take arguing. I hate it. I don't want to anymore. Okay?" she asks.

"We will drop this subject," for now.

"Thank you," she says sitting down and starting to eat again.

"Are you exited about teaching?" I ask her.

"Very, teaching is what I think I have always wanted to do." she says glad for the change of subject. "How about you? Did you always want to fight crime?" she says bringing back the smile I love.

"No, I figured out I wanted to be a cop while I was in college for music."

"So, how'd you figure it out?" she says.

"I was in a gas station when it got robbed. I was terrified. I saw the very brave men risk themselves for the lives of us in the store. I was amazed watching them. I knew then I was going toward the wrong career. I finished my degree and went to the academy for training to be a cop." I say smiling at remembering the first few days in academy. They were terrible.

"I am glad you like what you do...... Do you want to rent pay-per-view? I kinda want to stay in tonight." she says.

"Sounds great." I say smiling at my gorgeous girlfriend that I have come too close to too fast. She is my world now, I must keep her from Jacob and every other creep out here. She is my very own savior, sent from heaven to show me that I wasn't living before. I am living now, living for her.

I need some ideas. I want to know what you think Jacob has done. I have an idea but I want to hear yours. Please review!!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** I want to thank everybody for your reviews!! I love them very much!! I can never get tired of them. Please read and Review!!

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Previously:**

"Sounds great." I say smiling at my gorgeous girlfriend that I have come too close to too fast. She is my world now, I must keep her from Jacob and every other creep out here. She is my very own savior, sent from heaven to show me that I wasn't living before. I am living now, living for her.

**Chapter 11**

**Edward's POV**

I am sitting in my car watching some creep. Like I said I am also a private detective and I am watching Jacob Black. He may not have a rap sheet, but he is a bad as bad can be.

I watch as he goes into the club where Bella is supposed to be going tonight. She refuses to even talk about him. She just doesn't understand.

I watch the door until I see Bella, Rose, and Alice walk into the door.

If I go in and join them I can watch him and keep her safe. I just don't want to blow my cover.

I get out of my car and walk into the club. I first look for Bella. I see her at the bar ordering drinks. Next, I look for Jacob and see him walking towards my girl. I want to stop him, but I know that would be bad. Bella would be furious.

So, I keep my eye on them and walk towards the other girls.

"Hey, Edward," Alice chirped.

"Can't you girls find somewhere else to go other than a club to hang out," I bark at her while watching my girl talking to the jerk.

"Don't worry Eddy, we don't like him either," Rose states.

"She won't listen to me. I am going to tell you girls something that you have to keep you mouth shut about."

I watch as Alice 'zips' her lips and throws away the key and Rose just node her head.

"He did some terrible things to someone and I am in the middle of an investigation on him."

Their mouths are wide open, "What did he do?" Alice asks.

"I can't tell you, but Bella won't listen to me. She insists that he is her friend and doesn't want to hear anything about it."

"What can we do?" Rose asks.

"Just keep your eye on them, and don't let her be alone with him."

"We can do that," Alice says standing up.

"What are you doing?" I ask her.

"I am going to go get her," she says with a wicked smile.

**Bella's POV**

After an hour of Bella Barbie we were good to go. We arrived at the club and found us a table.

"I am going to get us some drinks," I tell the girls.

I walk up to the bar and order 3 nectar-tinis. **(always wanted to try those)**

I feel a tap on my shoulder and spin around, "hey Bells."

I was Jake, "hey Jake."

"What are you doing here?" he asked me.

"Girls Night," I laughed and pointed to my friends.

"Still with what's-his-face?"

"Yes, he is great. You should give him a chance. He's a great guy," I tell him.

"I don't think he likes me," he says looking down at his hands.

"He does, it's just he gets a little jealous."

"Are you going to your dads anytime soon?" he asks.

"Yeah, I was thinking about going over and seeing him this weekend."

"What's taking the drinks so long?" I pixie behind me says.

"Jake, you remember Alice," I say gesturing towards her.

"Yeah, how are you Alice?" he asks politely.

"Good, and Bella Eddy is here, I actually can to get him a beer, since you didn't know he was here and I didn't want him to not have a drink," she smiles at me.

"You want to join us?" I ask Jake.

"Maybe another time. I am here with a few friends. Do you want to meet them?" he asks.

"Sure. Alice, you want to take the drinks back to the table? I am going to go with Jake for a moment." Since I knew Edward put him up to this, I figured he would enjoy that.

I grab my drink and follow him.

"Guys, this is Bella," he yells to a large group of people.

"Hey, is she 'the Bella'," one guy asked nudging him on the arm.

"Yes," he whispers back.

"Nice to meet you Bella, I am Sam. And this is my girlfriend, Emily," he says motioning to the girls beside him.

I reach out and shake both of their hands. "Nice to meet both of you," I say to them both.

He introduced me to a few more people when I decided that Edward has had enough punishment, "I need to get back to my friends," I say to Jake.

"I will see you around?" he asked.

"Defiantly," I smile up to him and head back.

The look on all of their face was either shock or anger. I decided to get another drink before I face the music.

"Can I get a shot of so-co and an apple-tini," I say to the bar tender.

I feel two arms wrap around my waist and turn ready to pounce on someone.

It was Edward, "I told you he was my friend. Why can't you understand that?"

"Do I have a choice? I don't like him, but obviously you do. I can't explain it, not here." he says to me.

"I don't want to hear it. He is my friend. Either except it or maybe we should see other people," I say very pissed off. He cannot tell me who I can and cannot talk to!

First I would like to say that there is a story called **The Truth and the Consequences **by Jayleen-Cullen-Whitlock-Hale that really needs some love. It is pretty good, you should check it out!!

Also, if I get a few reviews then I will be forced to update before I leave for the weekend. If not then I will update Tuesday.

So REVIEW!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight.

**Previously:**

I feel two arms wrap around my waist and turn ready to pounce on someone.

It was Edward, "I told you he was my friend. Why can't you understand that?"

"Do I have a choice? I don't like him, but obviously you do. I can't explain it, not here." he says to me.

"I don't want to hear it. He is my friend. Either except it or maybe we should see other people," I say very pissed off. He cannot tell me who I can and cannot talk to!

**Chapter 12**

**Bella's POV**

After I stormed out of the bar I feel that someone is following me. "Go away," I say to whoever it is.

"Can't we talk?" Edward called to my back.

"I just need a little time to think," I say without looking back.

"Can I at least give you a ride?"

"I already had the bouncer call me a cab," I say very angrily.

"Please, don't do this, Bella. I know what I am saying sounds bad, it's just I am jealous. I like you too much. I am sorry," he whispered the last part.

I finally turn to look at him and see that his eyes are tearing up. "I want to know the truth. What is going on with you and him?"

"I will tell you if you let me drive you home."

"Fine," I huff walking towards his car.

Once we were both inside he said, "Bella, what I am going to tell you is very important. You cannot tell anyone," he looks at me and I nod my head for him to continue. "He is being investigated."

"What? For what?" I say in pure astonishment.

"He is not a good guy. He has done terrible things," he says looking into my eyes.

"Okay... That still doesn't change the way I feel about you right now. You embarrassed me and I don't know..."

"I am sorry Bella."

I knew he meant it but I feel bad. I know Jake would never hurt me, and he needs to believe me. "Jake is family to me."

"I know, once the case is closed then I can tell you more, I promise. Right now I am too scared to tell anyone, we are too close."

"Are you sure he is guilty?" I ask skeptically.

We pull into the parking lot and get out. "I really think so."

We walk silently into the building. He stops in front of my door, "Are you still angry with me?"

He looked so sad, I wanted to comfort him. "Look, this is a lot to handle. I think maybe we should take a few days apart. See where we stand then." I say and it breaks my heart to see him looking so hurt, but it needs to be done.

"Okay, call me when you are ready. I will be waiting," he says then gently kisses my forehead.

I unlock my door, open it, get in, close it, and lean against it. Why did I do that? Why would I want to ruin our relationship? Am I crazy? I was about to run to him and tell him that I was sorry, but my legs wouldn't budge.

I sit there and cry and cry until I fall asleep.

I wake up and I remember what I did. I need to leave. I throw a couple outfits in a bag and head out the door.

Sorry so short!! I had a long weekend and I have a full day tomorrow!! Please review and let me know what you think of it. Sorry if you hate it but I said I would put it up.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight!!

**Previously:**

**He looked so sad, I wanted to comfort him. "Look, this is a lot to handle. I think maybe we should take a few days apart. See where we stand then." I say and it breaks my heart to see him looking so hurt, but it needs to be done.**

"Okay, call me when you are ready. I will be waiting," he says then gently kisses my forehead.

I unlock my door, open it, get in, close it, and lean against it. Why did I do that? Why would I want to ruin our relationship? Am I crazy? I was about to run to him and tell him that I was sorry, but my legs wouldn't budge.

I sit there and cry and cry until I fall asleep.

I wake up and I remember what I did. I need to leave. I throw a couple outfits in a bag and head out the door.

**Chapter 13**

**Bella's POV**

It was a fast drive to Charlie's house. Now I don't know if I did the right thing. I am very destructive, I ruined my relationship with Edward. There is nothing that I can do now.

I walk up to the door and use my key to let myself in. "Hey dad," I say when I see him sitting in his recliner watching t.v.

"Hey Bells, I talked to Jake this morning. He said you might stop by," Charlie says looking up at me. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just...... I don't know I needed a break," I say uncomfortably.

"He wants you to call him, if you want."

"I will do that," I say taking my bag upstairs into my old room. I lay in my bed and think what I should do. Should I call Jake?

Yes, I will do that. I grab the phone in my room and dial the too familiar number.

"Hello," Billy says.

"Hey Billy, is Jake around?" I ask.

"Who is this?"

"Bella, he told me to call."

"Oh, you need his cell number," he says then tells me his number.

"Thanks Billy," I say then say my good byes and hang up.

I dial his cell and it rings until the voice mail comes on. "Hey Jake, it's me Bella. I am at my dad's house, call me," I say then hang up the phone.

I walk back down stairs and sit on the couch with Charlie.

"Bells, tell me what's wrong. You look terrible."

"Thanks dad, every girl loves to hear that they look terrible, by their father none the less." I say nervously laughing.

"Is it Mike?" he tried to guess.

"Oh god no! I am done with him," I say dodging the question.

"It's that other guy then. The one Jake told me you were dating," he stated.

"Yes, and I really don't want to talk about it," I say hastily.

"Ur.. Um... Okay," Charlie says relieved. "If you change your mind."

"I know. I just needed a break..... I have made some awesome friends though. You might remember them Alice and Rosalie. They used to live here," I say to change the subject off of Edward and me.

As soon as the sentence is out of my mouth I hear a knock on the door. I get up and go open it. "Jake," I say hugging him.

I move out of the way to let him through and notice that he is carrying some bags. "What's all that?" I say motioning towards the bags following him into the kitchen.

"Dinner," he says with a huge smile.

"You're gonna cook?" I say impressed.

"Psst, no. You are," he says with the same shit eating grin. "You didn't expect to just come up and not cook for us."

"I should have known," I say smiling. "What is it you want me to cook?"

"You know just whatever. I grabbed a few thing and figured you can make something out of it."

I look in the bags and see some steaks and potatoes. I knew what he wanted, it was obvious.

"Is your dad coming up too?" I ask him.

"Since you offered, probably. He loves your food."

"Hey dad, why don't you call Billy and ask if he wants to come over?" I call to him.

"On it," he hollers back.

"You want some help?" Jake says watching me pull spices out of the cabinets.

"Sure, you can open up all the steaks and put them in this pan," I say pulling out a pan.

He puts them in there very carefully. "I've missed you, Bells. I was so excited when I ran into you at the club."

"I've missed you too," I say rubbing the spices into the meat.

"Why don't you tell me about that boyfriend of yours?" he says leaning against the counter next to me.

"Edward and I are on a break kinda. We just had an argument and I left." I say looking down at my meat.

"Oh... Well, it will all work out. I am single again. The last girl I dated was totally crazy," he says changing the subject.

I laugh, "How's that?"

"Well first off, she was totally hot. I need to tell you that so that you will understand why I was with her. Secondly, we were dating for almost a month and she came up to me and told me she was pregnant with my baby. The thing is we just started having sex, maybe four days before hand. Well, she started planning our wedding. I told her that if it was mine you know we could think about getting married, and she freaked out."

"Wait," I interrupted. "You told her that?" I laughed.

"Yeah, and she was like it is yours, I know it is. So I told her that we should wait until after the baby was born and take it from there. She didn't like that idea. She started screaming at me that if I didn't marry her that she was going to leave. So, I told her that maybe she should go for a walk and calm down. She said fine and went to go downstairs and tripped. She fell down the stairs. I freaked and called the cops because I was worried about the baby," he says looking at me.

I stopped what I was doing to listen to him. "Was she okay?"

"Yeah, she was fine. She told me that she was fine and begged me not to call the cops. I didn't listen and called anyways and the cops show up and she told them that I pushed her. I was put in jail and they refused to tell me if the baby was okay. Turns out in the police report she admitted that she wasn't pregnant. Your dad told me that after I begged him to tell me about the baby. Eventually, the charges were dropped because they didn't have enough evidence."

"Wow! That's terrible!" I say hugging him. "Leave it to you to find the crazy ones," I laughed out to ease the tension.

"Now, tell me about the fight," he says as I put the meat in the oven.

I grab the foil to wrap the potatoes, "There isn't much to tell. We just had a fight is all."

He starts to help me wrap the potatoes. "What was it about?"

"I just got mad. He was jealous and it made me mad," I say and the tears sting my eyes. I blink a few times.

"I'm gonna go pick Billy up before the game starts," Charlie says popping his head into the kitchen.

"Okay dad," I say back to him thankful that the tears weren't threatening to spill over anymore.

We put the potatoes in the oven and sit at the kitchen table.

"My friends really like you," Jake tells me.

"I'm glad, I like them too," I say.

"You want to come out with me tonight and hang with us?"

"I don't know. I really don't want to run into Alice or Rose."

"We don't have to go to that club," he say to me.

"Okay, but I am not going to drink. Bad things happen to me when I drink," I say then laugh.

"Like what?" Jake says wanting to know why I am laughing.

"Well, I was trashed and I couldn't find my keys to get in to my apartment, so I tied to get in through a window. The window was way too small and I got stuck. I was very stuck in the window. That's how I met Edward. He saw that I was stuck and helped me back in."

"You are terrible. Okay, not alcohol for you," he joked.

_Knock! Knock!_

I wonder who is at the door. I get up and answer the door and my jaw drops.

Okay, here is a longer chapter! Sorry it took so long!! Please review!!

Also, can you guess who is at the door!!! If anyone guesses right I will update tomorrow!!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight:(

**Previously:**

"You are terrible. Okay, not alcohol for you," he joked.

_Knock! Knock!_

I wonder who is at the door. I get up and answer the door and my jaw drops.

**Bella's POV**

"Alice?" I ask.

"Hey, I wanted to come see you," she says hugging me.

"How did you know I was here?" I ask.

"Lucky guess. I stopped by your apartment and you didn't answer. I went to Edward's and he told me that you guys had an argument and so I just figured you were here," she said in a rush. "Are you mad I stopped by?"

"No, I am not," I sighed out. After all she is my best friend, I couldn't be mad at her for this.

I move over to let her in and we all sit back at the kitchen table.

"Nice to see you again," Alice said to Jake.

"Same to you."

"Are you staying here tonight?" Alice said looking at me.

"Yeah...... After dinner Jake and I are going out. Did you want to come?" I had to ask.

"That sounds great! Like what are we doing?" She squealed.

I looked at Jake because I too wanted to know.

"A bunch of people are going to the beach tonight. I figured we could hang out there," he said looking at like he asked a question.

"Sounds great," I told him.

I looked at Alice wondering why she was really here. I don't know if it was because she was really worried of if it was because Edward put her up to it. Who knows maybe he did just to make sure I was okay? I don't know.

"Earth to Bella," Alice said waving her hand in front of my face.

"Sorry," I mutter.

"Same old Bells," Jake said with a laugh.

"What did you say?" I ask Alice.

"I said, will you give me a tour?"

"Yeah..... Jake will you keep an eye on the meat. Yell for me if the timer goes off?"

"Can do," he says with his cocky smile.

I lead Alice into the living room, "Living room," I say sarcastically. I take her up the stairs. I point to the doors. "Charlie's room.... Bathroom..... and my bedroom."

"Can I see your room?"

"Sure," I say shyly opening the door.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" she says looking upset.

I sit on my bed next to her, "Sure."

"I'm sorry about Eddie. I really hope we can still be friends," she says looking at the floor.

"Alice, we are friends. Edward and I just needed some time a part, that's all." I say looking at her.

"Good, did you really want me to come with you? If not I can just go home."

"Yes, if you want to come then of course I want you too."

"Bellsie-Bear, the timer went off. What do I do?" Jake hollered to me.

I laugh, "Don't touch anything! I am coming down!" I yell back.

Alice and I run down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Thanks Jake," I say to him pulling the meat and potatoes out.

"Smells good," Charlie says wheeling Billy in the door.

"Great timing, it just got finished," I say to them.

"Dad and Billy, this is Alice. Alice this is my dad Charlie and Jake's dad Billy."

"Nice to meet both of you," Alice says shaking both of their hands.

"You got a boyfriend?" Billy asks her. I thought I heard Jake moan, but I could be imaging it.

"Actually, I am engaged," Alice chirped.

"Oh, it's just since Bells here is taken," he says pointing his finger to me. "Jake is single and I was just curious. Charlie and I always thought they should be together, but fate just doesn't want to help," he says to her.

I choke on some food. Jake pats my back to help me cough it up.

"You okay?" Charlie asks standing up.

"Yeah, I am fine."

We sat and talked until dinner was done. I start clearing the table when Alice stands up, "What are you doing? You sit back down." I say pointing my finger at her. She sits back down with a smile.

Jake stands up and clears the table with me. We were all in the kitchen when I started the dishes. Alice and Jake both came beside me. "You guys think it takes 3 people to do the dishes? You both can sit down and talk to each other."

"It's cool," Jake sighs. "You wash, since I am not allowed, Alice can rinse and dry, and I will put them away."

"Sounds good," Alice exclaimed. Is there anything she does not get excited about?

We finished up and freshened up to go to the beach.

"You girls ready yet?" A very annoyed Jake asked for the millionth time.

"Yes, we are," I say coming down the stairs.

"Let's go then," he huffs opening up the front door.

I walk up to Charlie and kiss the top of his head. "I will be back later."

"Be careful," he says not looking away from the t.v.

We get to the party and find a spot around the fire.

"You guys want anything to drink?" Jake asks.

"Yeah, just get us both a beer," I say looking up at him.

"When in Rome," Alice laughs.

A few guys walk up to us, "Bella right?"

"Yes..... This is Alice," I say. "I'm sorry what are your guys names again?"

"I'm Quil and this is Embry," he says pointing to the guy beside him.

"Nice to meet you again," I say to them and they nod.

"What are you doing all the way down here?" Embry asks.

"I came to visit with my dad," I say knowing they knew Charlie.

"Cool," Quil says.

"How about you? You don't live around here," Embry says to Alice.

"I came to visit with my B.F.F." she replies.

"Did you come here with Jake?" Embry asks me.

"Yeah, I did."

"Hey guys," Jake says pounding fists with his friends.

"Is she your next girl?" Quil says in his ear thinking that I couldn't hear him.

Jake said something back to him but I couldn't hear him. He hands us our drinks and sits beside me on the log. His friends go off to find someone new to talk to.

"They really like you guys," Jake says looking at us.

"I think I like them too," Alice says witch makes me believe that she doesn't really like them at all. I know her too well, if she did like them she would say so, but if she doesn't then she would be too nice to say so.

"Jake, I don't want to stay out too late tonight. I already broke the rule about drinking," I say smiling at him.

"I don't want to stay late either," Alice says beside me.

"Just let me know when you are ready," he says then I nod my head.

"Are you driving home tonight?" Jake asks Alice.

"Yeah.." I interrupt.

"No, she is staying with me," I say to her sternly.

Jake sighs.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"I have a little bit of a head ache," I know he is lying. Does he not like Alice? Why the sigh?

"I have some aspirin in my purse, if you want some?" The always helpful Alice says.

We stayed a lot later than I thought we would and I drank a lot more than I thought I would too. After Jake dropped us off we both got changed into some of my comfy clothes and laid on my bed.

"Bella, I have to tell you. Edward, this morning he was very torn up. He loves you soo much," Alice said looking me in the eyes.

"I know, I love him too," I slur out.

"Why are you fighting?..... You don't have to tell me."

"He doesn't like Jake and doesn't want me to be friends with him.... I just think that I over-reacted," I say as tears start coming out.

She held me and let me cry.

After my tears are done flowing I look up at her, "Do you think I should call him?"

"That would be a good idea. I was supposed too, but I never did. He is probably freaking," she said.

HE did send her here then! I knew it!

"It's not like that Bella," she must have seen the anger through my face. "I told him that I was mad at him for hurting my best friend and that I needed to see her. He begged me to call him and I told him that I would think about it."

"Oh," I grab my cell phone and dial his number.

"Bella? Are you okay?" he said frantically into the phone.

"Physically yes," I sigh into the phone.

"Okay.." I heard him breathe a sigh of relief into the phone.

"I'm sorry Edward. I didn't mean to take it that far."

"No, I am sorry. I did something terrible. I can't just expect you to stop talking to someone because I say so. I was wrong, I am sorry," she softly says into the phone.

"Are we better now?"

"I hope so. Is Alice there with you?" he asks.

"Yeah."

"Good, I need to call Jasper. He has been looking everywhere for her."

"Why didn't he just call her?" I slur into the phone.

"He did a million time. It just kept going to voice mail."

"I forgot in La Push you have to stand on top of a car one one leg and put your finger on your nose to get service," I giggled.

I heard his laugh and I knew all was well again.

"Bella hunny, I am actually at work now can I talk to you later?" he said reluctantly.

"Yeah, call me when you get off."

"Sweet dreams," he said then I hung up.

I look at Alice and she is smiling.

"Jasper," that's all I had to say to make the smile fade.

"Crap!" she stumbles to find her purse. She finds her phone and call him. I turn over and fall asleep to give her privacy.

Please Review!! I bet nobody even thought that it could be Alice at her door!! If I get a few reviews I will post the next chapter. I already have it written!!! YAY!! GO ME!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight.

**Previously:**

I heard his laugh and I knew all was well again.

"Bella hunny, I am actually at work now can I talk to you later?" he said reluctantly.

"Yeah, call me when you get off."

"Sweet dreams," he said then I hung up.

I look at Alice and she is smiling.

"Jasper," that's all I had to say to make the smile fade.

"Crap!" she stumbles to find her purse. She finds her phone and call him. I turn over and fall asleep to give her privacy.

**Edward's POV**

"Wake up!! I know you can hear me!" someone was saying from my door.

I slothly go and open it up, "What do you want?" I ask Alice.

"Where is Bella?" she replies.

"Probably at her house," I say in a duh manner.

"No, she is not," she says in the same sarcastic tone.

"Then I don't know where she is," I sigh.

"What happened to you guys last night? You just disappeared."

"We got in a fight and I took her home."

"I see," she says worriedly.

"Tell me about Jacob. You know I won't tell a soul," she says and when I don't say anything she says, "If you tell me I will find her and make sure she isn't alone with him." She gives me her serious look.

"Fine, him and his friends deal drugs. We almost caught them once, but they always find a way to be a step ahead of us," I finally say. No need to tell her about the girls that they gang raped. Her gentle heart wouldn't be able to take it.

"Okay," Alice says heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"I bet she is at her dad's house, so I have to go down there and make sure she isn't around Jake, duh!" and with that she was shutting the door.

I run and open it back up, "Alice call me if she is there, please?"

"I will think about it," she says raising her eyebrows at me, turning around and disappearing down the hallway.

Hours go by and I still didn't get a call from Alice. I decided to call off of work and drive down just to see if Bella was at her dad's. Good news is that she was, bad news is that Jake was there. Thankfully so was Alice. I see them all pile into Jake's car and take off. With out thinking I follow them.

They stopped at the beach and I got out of the car and hid a little down on the beach. I watched from a far as Jake, Bella, and Alice all talked.

I heard a noise and I turned around just in time to get tackled to the ground. Two guys were holding me back while one guy started pummeling me stomach.

"What are you doing here?" the guy punching me said.

I didn't answer him and he started to punch me repeatedly in the face.

"You gonna answer me?" he said.

After he hit me hard enough to make me go unconscious I fell to the ground. I felt him search my pockets as I was becoming conscious. Thankfully, I forgot to put on my belt with my gun and badge, so they won't know that I am a cop.

Once they realized that I didn't have anything the took off and left me there. I slowly got up. I looked and saw that Bella was gone and got into my car. I pick up my phone and saw that I had ten missed calls from Jasper. I ignored them and called Alice. No answer., straight to voice mail. I slam the phone shut and throw my car in drive and head towards Bella's house.

On the way there Jasper calls again.

"What?" I say into the phone a little annoyed.

"Do you know where Alice is?" he asks frantically.

"She is with Bella. Look, I am going to Bella's dad's house now. When I see her I will have her call you," I say feeling bad for being a jerk to him.

"Thanks man," he says and I close my phone.

I am a block away from her house when my phone rings once again. I look and see it is Bella.

"Bella, are you okay?" I say worriedly.

"Physically, yes"

"Okay," I said letting out the breath that I was holding in.

"I'm sorry Edward. I didn't mean to take it that far," she says to me.

"No, I am sorry. I did something terrible. I can't just expect you to stop talking to someone because I say so. I was wrong, I am sorry," I say to her wanting to be able to be close to her again to protect her.

"Are we better now?" she asks.

"I hope so. Is Alice there with you?" I ask knowing she is.

"Yeah."

"Good, tell her to call Jasper. He has been looking everywhere for her," I say.

"Why didn't he just call her?" she slurred into the phone.

"He did a million time. It just kept going to voice mail."

"I forgot in La Push you have to stand on top of a car one one leg and put your finger on your nose to get service," and then she giggled.

I laughed a little and then stopped when I realized how much it hurt.

"Bella hunny, I am actually at work now can I talk to you later?" I said knowing that I need to go to the hospital to get checked out.

"Yeah, call me when you get off." she said.

"Sweet dreams," I said then I hang up and head toward the e.r.

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

Okay, I figured that I would tell you guys why Jake is a bad guy!! Please review and tell me what you think!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Not mine.

**Previously:**

"I forgot in La Push you have to stand on top of a car one one leg and put your finger on your nose to get service," and then she giggled.

I laughed a little and then stopped when I realized how much it hurt.

"Bella hunny, I am actually at work now can I talk to you later?" I said knowing that I need to go to the hospital to get checked out.

"Yeah, call me when you get off." she said.

"Sweet dreams," I said then I hang up and head toward the e.r.

**Alice's POV**

_Ring! Ring!_

I get up and answer the phone, "Hello?" I say into the phone.

"Alice, this is Edward. I need you to make sure that Bella doesn't see me for a few days," he says to me.

"Why?" I ask.

"I got hurt last night and I don't want her to freak out," he sighs into the phone.

"Oh my god, are you okay? What happened? Anything broke?" I ask franticly into the phone.

"I am okay, I broke a few ribs and I have a busted lip and a black eye. That's all. Don't mention anything to Bella, okay?" he asks.

Little does he know that I have a plan. I am going to tell Bella and then I am get her home and she will want to wait on him hand and foot for a while. It will be good for them. "I got to go, Bella is waking up," I whisper into the phone and then close it.

"Bella, you need to wake up," I say shaking her.

"What's wrong?" she asked after looking at me and seeing how I was acting sad. I would make a great actress!!

"Okay first of all, Edward is fine now. He got hurt at work and he didn't want me to tell you, because he didn't want you to worry. And we need to get going," I say quickly.

"What? What happened?" she asked confused.

**Bella's POV**

"What? What happened?" I say bolting up.

"I said that, Edward needs you! So come on get dressed!" she almost yelled.

I get up and trow my hair in a pony tail and throw all my things in my bag, "Ready?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I will follow you there," Alice said following me out the door.

I probably broke like fifty laws speeding over there. I parked in my spot and raced up the stairs with Alice by my side.

I pounded on his door until I saw him. I felt my eyes water, "What happened to you?" I say hugging him gently.

"Alice," he groans.

"She beat in out of me. She heard us on the phone and was already worried so I had to tell her," she said to him.

"Oh Edward," I sighed then kissed him softly.

"I think I am going to go home," Alice said to us.

"Bye," we both called to her and went to sit on the couch.

"Who did this to you?" I asked him.

"I don't really know. They caught me off guard," he sighed.

"Where were you at?"

"I was investigating," was all he said on that subject. "Did you have fun last night?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am glad Alice came," I said.

I sat there and looked at his face and took in all of his damage when I saw him yawn. "You need to get some sleep," I say standing up.

He grabs on to my wrist, "Stay?" he asks.

"Okay," I say and cuddle up next to him on his small couch


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:Sorry for the lack of updates. I will explain after the chapter...**

**Previously:**

I sat there and looked at his face and took in all of his damage when I saw him yawn. "You need to get some sleep," I say standing up.

He grabs on to my wrist, "Stay?" he asks.

"Okay," I say and cuddle up next to him on his small couch

**Bella's POV**

I lay there beside Edward and looking at him breaks my heart. Then I felt it. I love him. Do I want to love him? Do I even have a choice? Ah, crap. Now, I am in too deep too soon. What now?

I carefully get up and move into the kitchen. It is a mess, so I start to clean it up.

I am cooking dinner when Edward wakes up. I hear him come into the room, but I stay quiet. I don't want to look at him. It hurts to see him like this.

"You didn't have to cook," he says from behind me.

I have no choice but to look at him. "Please, tell me what happened to you," I whisper.

"Bella honey, I am fine. Just a few bumps and bruises," he say coming up to me and wrapping his arms around me.

"Please," I whisper again.

I hear him sigh and then he says, "I was caught off guard that was all. I am fine," he says thinking I would leave it at just that.

"Edward, I never thought that being involved with a cop would be so hard," I said. Then after a moment I spoke again, "I know you are lying to me, I can feel it. Now, who did this to you. I know you know."

"Fine," he sighs. "I was at a stake out and I was worried because Alice hadn't called yet when these guys pounced on me. That is the truth," he says. I decide to let it drop for now.

Since the food was done I make us both a plate and take a seat beside him and set our food on the table.

"What now?" I ask him.

"We eat," he says with a smile.

"I don't know how Alice and Rose do this. I don't know if I will be able to," I say as my eyes start to tear up.

"It's okay, I am fine really," he tries to soothe me.

I start laughing, "I should be the one soothing you. You are hurt."

"We both are. Now you want to go watch a movie? We can cuddle," he says in a joking matter.

I smile at him and nod my head yes. He grabs my hand and we walk to the couch. I wait for him to sit first and get comfortable, the I carefully sit beside him.

He pulls me down beside him, "I won't break," he quietly says.

I look into his eyes and feel it again. I love him. I get swept up in emotion and kiss him passionately.

At first he was stunned but after a moment he kissed back. We sat there and held onto each other like there would be no tomorrow.

I lean up and take off my own shirt and toss it to the floor. Then I slowly start to unbutton his shirt and it joined my shirt on the floor. I lean in to kiss him again and feel his hands exploring my body. I take my own hand and let it trail down his stomach to the top of his pants.

That next morning I woke up and felt the body heat of the man I loved next to me. It was nice. Our bodies are still intertwined together. I feel him flinch back and jumped away from him.

"What's wrong?" he asks bolting up.

"I just thought that I hurt you," I say laughing at him. He is always the cop.

"Oh, come back here. Not that I don't like looking at you like the nude," he says with a sexy smile.

My cheeks turn twelve shades of red and I hurry to get under the covers.

"You are beautiful," he sighs snuggling closer.

"Compared to the god-like cop?"

"You are absurd," he jokes back.

"I love you," I say then quickly shut my mouth and realize what I just said. I didn't mean to say it.

"I love you too," he say stopping me in my thoughts. I guess I never realized that he could love me back.

**Okay here is this chapter. The reason that it has been a while is because I mostly couldn't get in the mood to write. First my favorite uncle died of cancer, then my grandma in-law came down for a week for my daughters third birthday. So, I have been very busy. I am very sorry. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight:(

**Previously:**

"Oh, come back here. Not that I don't like looking at you like the nude," he says with a sexy smile.

My cheeks turn twelve shades of red and I hurry to get under the covers.

"You are beautiful," he sighs snuggling closer.

"Compared to the god-like cop?"

"You are absurd," he jokes back.

"I love you," I say then quickly shut my mouth and realize what I just said. I didn't mean to say it.

"I love you too," he say stopping me in my thoughts. I guess I never realized that he could love me back.

**Bella's POV**

It has been a week since we made love together.... It is also means that I will be going back to work in just a few more weeks. I haven't left Edward's side at all, except to use the restroom and I make that fast. What am I going to do while he is at work tonight?

As if reading my mind Edward asks, "What's your plans for tonight?"

"I donno, I think I will just stay in read," I sigh.

"I wish that I didn't have to leave," he says pulling me in to him.

"Me too," I say as I lean up to kiss him.

We kissed for a few moments when he pulls back, "I love you."

"I love you too. Are you sure you have to go?" I ask knowing that he does.

"Yeah, I do," he says glancing at his watch.

"Be safe," I say to him.

"I will, and you can call my cell if you want to later. If I don't answer I will call back the first chance I get."

"Promise?" I ask him.

"Promise," he says putting on his belt.

I follow him outside and wait for him to lock his door. He locks his door and then pulls out a key chain from his pocket and looks at me.

"I want to give you this, you know in case you want to come here later tonight for whatever reason," he says with his dazzling smile.

I take the key from his hands, "Thanks," I say and put it in my pocket. "How much do you think I could get for that t.v. of yours?" I say as a joke.

He laughs a beautiful laugh. We walk to my door and he waits for me to unlock it, "I would give you mine, but I only have one," I say to him.

He laughs again and then he wraps his arms around me and kisses me passionately. He too soon pulls back and says, "Good night, my Bella."

"Good night, my Edward," I call to his retreating back.

I walk in and see my answering machine blinking. I reluctantly hit the play button.

"_Hey Bells, it is me your dad call me." _That was obviously from Charlie and that was from four days ago.

"_Hey Bella it is me again, why haven't you called me back yet?"_ Again Charlie from three days ago.

"_It's me Alice, I am guessing you are with Edward so I will call over there. Love ya!" _You guessed it. It was from Alice.

"_Bells, you have better call me by tonight before I send out a search party." _Charlie from last night.

"_Bella, one last chance before the search is started."_ Charlie said four hours ago.

I grab my phone and dial his number.

He answered on the second ring, _"Bella? Where are you and are you okay?"_

"Dad, calm down. I am at home and I am fine. I have been busy and this is the first chance I had to listen to my messages. So no need to gather a search party."

"_Well, now that I know you are safe I can call off the search party. I need to start making the calls," _he sighs into the phone.

"Are you serious? You made a search party? Why'd you do that?" I ask him frantically.

"_I was worried. I hadn't heard from you in a couple of days. So, I will call you later,"_ the the line went dead.

I must have made him mad.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

I run to answer my door and there was Jake standing in my door way.

I groan, "Dad wasn't lying."

"Have you called him?" he asked me.

"Just got off the phone with him," I say motioning for him to come in.

He comes inside and his phone rings. I am guessing it was my dad because he got quiet and walked into the hall.

I busy myself making coffee while waiting for him to come back.

"Coffee huh?" Jake asks walking into the room.

"Yeah, I think I have a few bottles of water in the fridge if you would prefer that?"

"Coffee is fine," he says taking a seat at my small table.

"Thanks for coming to check on me, but I was just busy lately," I state to him.

"It's no problem, I have been wanting to talk to you anyway," he says stretching.

"About?" I prompt.

"You and me."

I just stare at him. What does that mean?

He starts laughing, "You should see your face."

I playfully smack him. "Then what did you want to talk about?"

"I was just wanting to know if we could hang out anytime soon? My friends really like you," he says wagging his eyebrows.

"Well, you can tell your friends that I am involved," I say giving him my serious look.

His phone starts to vibrate, "Speaking of them," he says answering.

"Yeah, she is here. Her dad was just worrying over nothing," he says then listens some more.

"I don't know let me ask," he says putting his hand over the phone, "Do you mind if they come over here... Or do you want to like meet them at a coffee shop or something?"

"They can come over, but only for a few minutes. I am very tired," as if to prove the point I yawned.

He puts the phone back to his ear, "Come on over and bring her a house warming present," then flips the phone shut.

"Do they know where I live?" I ask.

"Yeah, I told them this is where I was heading. So, you and the guy from the club back together?" he asks.

"Edward and yes. He is great," I say looking him in the eyes.

"Cool," he shrugs. "I have to be serious with you Bella. I don't like him."

"You don't have to because I do," I say defensively.

"Okay," he says holding his hands up in a surrendering way.

"Maybe I am just jealous. I love you too much Bellsy," he sighs.

I groan, "Oh Jake, not this again. Can't we just be friends?"

"If that is what you want, but promise me that if this _joke_ screws up and you leave him you will give _me_ a chance. That's all I ask and I will behave."

"What if that joke ends up being with me forever? Will that mean that you will settle for just being my friend forever?" I ask him.

"Yes, that is exactly what it means, all I ask is that if or when he screws up you will try giving me a go," he says holding my hands in between his.

I shake my head yes, "Okay, _if_ that ever happens."

_Knock! Knock!_

Jake answers the door and a few guys come in holding a bottle of wine and a plant.

"Thanks," I say taking the gifts from them and setting them on the table.

"Let me guess. Embry?" I question one of the guys.

"That's me," he says smiling at me. I step up to him and give him a small hug.

"And Quil?" I ask the other guy.

He too smiles at me and walks up to me, picks me up and gives me a bear hug. After he sways my legs left and right a few times he sets me back on the ground.

"It is nice to see you both again. Would you like some coffee, I just made it?" I question them both.

"Actually, we need to get going. A few of the others are waiting outside," he says to Jake.

"Well, okay drive safe guys," I say to all three of them.

"I will be down in a minute," Jake says to the others and they nod to him and wave bye to me. I wave back.

"I am glad I came, it's good to get my feelings off my chest. That and I wanted to give you this," he says handing me a small box.

**What is in the box?? I will update soon!! Please review and let me know what you think!!**


End file.
